¿de donde vengo?
by Little Angel n.n
Summary: Una pregunta que todos los niños hacen, pero cuando Mokuba y Serenity la empiezan a hacer nadie sabe que contestarles. ¿lograran estos chicos encontrar la respuesta? y ¿que ridiculas repuestas les daran? averiguenlo aqui...animense y juzguenme Terminado!
1. parte I

-Hola este fic se me ocurrió cuando mi hermanito me pregunto algo.

Dark angel: si, yo vi le hiso la mism pregunta que tiene el titulo de ese fic, la hubieran visto no sabia donde meter la cabeza jajaja!

_-¬¬ _jaja que chistosa ups casi lo olvido encontré mi contraparte ella es... Dark Angel!

-Hola a todos, espero de todo corazón hacer sufrir a Little jeje

-No se preocupen jeje, es media sádica pero en el fondo, muy muy en el fondo, con una super escavadora, Dark tiene un lado lindo,...creo

-linda yo? No se que es eso, pero mejor iniciemos el fic o los lectores se van a cansar.

**Yugioh no es mio solo es mi fuente de inspiración, gracias por haberlo creado, gracias.**

**¿DE DONDE VENGO?**

**Parte I**

Es un día bellísimo en ciudad Domino! n.n, una fuerte tormenta azota la ciudad! O.O bueno no tan bellísimo..._ ¬¬... _solo bello...O.O...ok...ok¬¬...solo lindo (dark angel: No seas payasa little) uuuuuyyyy perdón, volveré a empezar U.U jem jem... ¡Es un día horrible en ciudad Domino, y como es de costumbre en días horribles se encuentra en su casa el único, irrepetible e inconfundible ¡Seto Kaiba! Ó.o...(el papucho) Ó.o... (el lindo castaño ojiazul) Ó.o... (el excampeón mundial) Ó.o (¿el mas amargado de Yugioh?) ahhhh... , muy bien ¿dónde nos quedamos?... ¡a si! Seto Kaiba estaba como siempre en su habitación muy entretenido con su laptop tratando asuntos de la compañía y cosas asi de negocios cuando de repente entra Mokuba...

-Hola hermano - saluda Mokuba al sentarse en la cama tras su hermano.

-Hola Mokuba ¿qué tal la escuela?

-Bien, como de costumbre, muy tranquila.

-¿qué tan tranquila?

-pues tu sabes lo normal, la maestra tomaba lista nos hacia preguntas, luego se cayó y se rompió una mano tuvieron que llevarla a la enfermería asi que el prefecto estuvo "cuidándonos" hasta que yo U.U me di cuenta que él era miembro de un grupo de terroristas que mas tarde atacaron la escuela, pero Goku, Battusai y spiderman aparecieron y nos salvaron a todos, mas tarde en el receso, llegaron Inuyasha y Naraku que estaban peleando por la Perla de Shikon pero yo me l robe antes que Inuyasha degollara a Kikyo jeje, mírala aquí la tengo...-Mokuba saca de sus bolsillos la Perla junto con un montón de canicas- Pero lo mas divertido fue cuando llegaron lo Power Ranger Fuerza de Tiempo y nos llevaron a la época de los dinosaurios y conocimos a los Picapiedra, pero después sakura Kinomoto nos trajo de regreso con la carta del tiempo. Ya casi al final del día un terremoto de 10 º en la escala de Ritter trajo consigo un Tsunami que destruyo la escuela... y por eso mañana no tendremos clases...

-Mmm...ya veo... pero no deberían suspender las clases por cosas tan simples como esas...

- _¬¬_... como sea...quería pedirte que me ayudes con mi tarea : ) ¿si?

-OO...¡que! pero Mokuba ¿qué te he dicho sobre la responsabilidad?

-pero es que...

-vamos tienes que parecerte en algo a mi...ÓÒ

-yo se que eres responsable pero...

-claro uu..., responsabilidad es una de mis tantas cualidades U.U, yo manejo toda Kaiba Corp, pago mis estudios y los tuyos, obtengo los mejores promedios...

10 minutos después...

-he construido muchos inventos, durante mucho tiempo fui el campeón mundial, he construido maravillosos artefactos para los duelos...

5 minutos después...

-seguido viajo a innumerables reuniones al extranjero, he tratado con gente importante, hago mi tarea...

3 minutos después...

arreglo mi ropa y la tuya, arreglo mi cuarto y el tuyo, por eso y muchas otras razones soy muy responsable ¡he dicho!...

-u..u...zzzzz –Mokuba se durmió por tanta palabrería.

-¡mokuba despierta!

-a...e...que...dos por dos son cuatro, Cristóbal colon descubrió América, la raíz cuadrada de nueve es tres, cloruro de sodio es sal...OO ups...hola hermano...

-¿me oíste?

_-¬¬_ si claro...pero es que en verdad necesito tu ayuda, necesito preguntarte algo para hacerla, por favor si? QQ

-UoU bueno esta bien- le da un sorbo a su café- dime

-nn de donde vengo?

OO...Kaiba al escuchar esa pregunta no puedo evitar sorprenderse y escupir todo el café que había tomado¿qué contestarle?...era una pregunta que todos los niños hacen...pero ¿cómo explicarle para que lo entienda?... Seto estaba en problemas...

-glup...veras Mokuba U/U-decía Kaiba muy nervioso y buscando las palabras mas adecuadas- jem...cuando mama y papa se conocieron...

Mokuba presta mucha atención –aja...

-Ellos se quería mucho y decidieron casarse...y ...pues en su luna de miel Q/Q- cada vez se ponía mas rojo- pues ejem.. quisieron tener un hijo, ser padres tener descendencia como lo quieras llamar...

-aja...¿qué hicieron?- pregunta el pequeño Mokuba con mucha curiosidad.

-Asi que ellos...ellos...- el gran CEO no sabia que decir, por primera vez Seto Kaiba no tenia palabras, nunca había estado en una situación tan dura como esta, ni siquiera los duelos contra Yugi eran tan difíciles- ¡ellos le enviaron una carta a la cigüeña de Paris!

-O.o

-sip eso paso /

-entonces me vengo de un pájaro?

-mmm... si ...jeje ...algo asi n/n

-OOOOOrale...y ¿cuál es la dirección de la cigüeña: )

-O/O...-Seto mira su reloj- O mira que hora es tengo que...em...ir a... a... este...a... ver el fútbol...¡si el fútbol eso, tu sabes se la lleva le hace un túnel, se la coloca tira yyyyyyy...zambombazo! la pelota esta en el fondo... canasta!

-_¬¬_... hermano en el fútbol son goles no canastas

- si lo que sea es igual la anotò¿o no, adios...- Seto se va dejando al pobre de Mokuba con mil y una lagunas en la mente

-creo que mi hermano no seria buen maestro, mejor iré a ver a Yugi...va con que una cigüeña...por favor...

Continuará...

-Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews

dark angel: acaso crees que te van a enviar algo?

-tu no lo crees?

Dark angel: no, te quedo horrible...

-eso lo decide el publico, por favor ayúdenme a callarle la boca... QQ


	2. parte II

Little A: Hola a todos! Soy yo de nuevo y estoy lista para seguir escribiendo mis tonterías jeje, perdón por la tardanza pero al fin me di un espacio para seguir este fic, grr... maldita escuela nos quita mucho tiempo y para acabarla nos dejan tarea, CONDENADA PRISIÓN!

Dark A: oye esas son mis frases!

Little A: Ups! Lo siento, pero dejemos los corajes jaja ¡estoy feliz! -

Dark A¿por qué? A veces me das miedo _¬¬_...

Little A: por que recibí muchos reviews que me hicieron muy feliz, gracias a todos y al final los contesto. Ajajajajaj estoy felizzzzzzz, felizzzzzzz felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Dark A: _¬¬_... como ésta no tiene pa´ cuando yo presentaré el siguiente cap que inicia aaaaaaassssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! n.n, por cierto cuando este así: "_Son los pensamientos"_ y cuando este así: **_"es el subconsciente"_** sale?

Little A: Felizzzzzzzzzzzz

**¿De donde vengo?**

Parte II 

Mokuba salió de la mansión Kaiba en busca de respuestas (-Momento!) ...¿qué sucede Dark? Que dije? (-Si mas no recuerdo, una tormenta azotaba la ciudad UU) ...Oo si pero ya se quito y ahora el sol brilla con toda su intensidad en lo alto del cielo azul n.n! (- esa es una incoherencia una tormenta no desaparece así por nomás) ÒÓ mira Dark! Este es mi fic y aquí hago lo que yo quiero así que con todo respeto...uu ¡Cierra el maldito pico!...gracias (Q-Q).

Continuemos... Mokuba iba pensando en quien sería la persona correcta que le contestaría su "preguntita", cuando unas calles adelante vio a Serenity (N/A: jeje supongamos que ambos van en el mismo grupo, y Serenity anda haciendo la misma tarea)

-¡Serenity!- le gritó

Pero Serenity al parecer no lo oyó por que venia muy concentrada pensando en...en... (OO en que puede pensar Serenity? Aparte de en nada¡ayúdame Dark!) (-no, es tu fic _¬¬_...)

(N/A: vaya ayuda tengo) bueno...venia pensando en algo...

-"¡Si ahora lo entiendo un perro tiene 8 patas, jaja dos adelante, dos atrás, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda!"

**_-"alguien te esta hablando Serenity"-_** dijo su subconsciente

_-OO "quien dijo eso?...no te veo"_

_-"**soooooooy tu subconcieeeeeeete"**_

-"y donde estas?

**-"tonta no puedes verme estoy en tu mente"**

-"mi mente wooaaaaooo"

**-"¡te estoy diciendo que te llaman!"**

- "¿qué a mi?... a ver" –saca su celular y se lo pone al oído- hola- bip bip bip- ¡hola!...hola- lo cuelga- "creo que me habló el mudo..."

**-"idiota...te hablan acá afuera no por teléfono"**

-"¿enserio¿donde?"

**-"atrás de ti"**

-"¿adelante?- mira y nada

**-"atrás de ti"**

-"¿a la derecha?-voltea y nada

**-"¡atrás de ti¡atrás de ti!"**

-"¿a la izquierda?"- voltea y nada

**-"¡ATRAS DE TI!"**

-"eso solo me deja una opción, atrás de mí- al fin voltea y ve a Mokuba- "oh mira es Mokuba¿por qué no me dijiste a donde voltear?"

¬¬... **–"pero bien que me dijo mi madre que fuera doctor¿por que no le hice caso?"** QQ

-hola Serenity ¿en que venias pensando que no volteabas?

-mmm...trataba de comprender ... la teoría de la relatividad jeje n-n

-Óo...

-¿ya hiciste la tarea?

-no, Seto casi me hecha el café en la cara cuando le pregunte¿y tu?

- no por que cuando le pregunte a mi hermano esto fue lo que pasó...

**FLASH BACK**

Serenity regresa de la escuela- hola hermano- saluda a Joey que se encontraba frente a la computadora revisando su msn en el que tenia una lista como de 200 contactos y ninguno estaba conectado.

-hola Serenity¿qué tal la escuela?

-como de costumbre aburrida...-de repente alguien se conecta al msn-oh mira Bakura se conecto...

En la conversación por msn:

**wheeler aquí hay bombón para todas las chicas dice:**

-hola Bakura

**Satanás/Bakura 666 muéranse y váyanse al infierno bola de pendejos dice:**

-te tengo un regalito perro muajajajajaa muajajaja ñaca ñacaaa

**wheeler aquí hay bombón para todas las chicas dice:**

**-**enserio que cosa?

**Satanás/Bakura 666 muéranse y váyanse al infierno bola de pendejos dice:**

Ya te la envié muajajajaa ñaca ñaca

De repente en la pantalla de Joey apareció una bomba que exploto y después su computadora se apagó...

-grrr maldito Bakura, me mandó un virus me las va a pagar Òó

-hermano ÔÔ te puedo hacer una pregunta para hacer mi tarea?

-claro, siempre y cuando no sea de las materias en las que no soy muy bueno como matemáticas, lengua española, economía, sociología, química, ingles, francés, historia, lógica, programación de computadoras, arte y arquitectura...

10 minutos después...

-biología, geografía, física, fisiología, anatomía, calculo matemático, aritmética, álgebra y...

-o- no hermano no es de eso n n, solo quiero saber de donde vengo...ô.ô

-Se...Se...renity bueno...es...que...cof...cof...jem...-Joey se puso superhiper-requetecolorado con dicha pregunta-lo que pasa es que , jeje, como te lo explico...

-no se, solo dímelo

-bueno cof...cof... cuando mama y papa se conocieron se casaron y se enamoraron y se hicieron novios, y se juntaron, jeje, y luego se casaron y vivieron juntos, como tu sabes se querían y por eso se casaron...si...

-pero de donde vengo?

-O/o, emm veras en lo mas lejos del universo existe un planeta y ahí las personas plantan bebes que nacen de bella flores que luego son repartidos a parejas que se aman alrededor de todo el universo...

-que?- en eso suena el teléfono y joey corre a contestarlo.

-si con quien tengo el gusto de oír del otro lado?...hola tristan me salvaste...si...si ya lo se...Serenity me pregunto de donde viene...tu que crees que le dije?Ò/Ó... bueno ya estas listo para ir a...a... a ver la pelicula?...si ¡tu y yo vamos a ir¡AHORA!...¡no te acuerdas¡te digo que vamos a ir a ver una película y punto!...por favor solo quiero salir de aquí(le susurra)...gracias te debo una...¡que como que son 10 dólares?...adiós...(cuelga)

-ya me voy adiós Serenity

-Hermano QQ ¿a dónde vas?

-es que tristan me invitó a ver la película de... Harry Potter y el cáliz del Fénix del prisionero que se robó la piedra filosofal de la cámara secreta de Azkaban...

-Óo ? Y a donde llevas el salvavidas ese?

- es que tal vez comamos tortas ahogadas...adios!

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Y eso fue lo que pasó u-u-dice con los brazos cruzados

-¿Harry Potter y el que...que, pues algo así pasó con Seto solo que él fue a ver canastas en el fútbol...

-XXD

-Y ahora quien podrá ayudarnos?

De la nada aparece un tipo disfrazado de una catalina roja o algo así -¡yo el chapulín colorado!

-lo que nos faltaba- dice Moki- un tipo con un traje rojo y los calzoncillos de fuera mejor vete a molestar a otro lado- le dice y le da una patada en el trasero y voloooooo y volooooo, hasta que ¡crash! Se estrella en el parabrisas de un trailer

-Estoy bien!- Grita el chapulín y en eso pasa un camión y lo atropella- ¡sigo estando bien!

- Serenity, tenemos que pensar en quien nos ayudará así que ponte a pensar. (N/A: ya vieron me salió un verso sin esfuerzo.)

Ambos se cruzaron de manos y se pusieron a pensar, en la mente de Mokuba se procesaba una lista de personas que podrían ayudarlos, mientras que en la mente de Serenity ella había legado a la conclusión de un gran enigma que la intrigó durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Serenity! Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?

-creo que si, ahora estoy segura que 20 años son dos mas que 18 y dos menos que 22- se pone a contar con los dedos.

-No tonta, mira-señala con el dedo-ahí viven Bakura y Ryu, tal vez ellos saben, ven vamos...

minutos después...Serenity toca la puerta (rin rin) ¡dije toca a la puerta! (toc toc) N/A: ya vieron que fregones efectos de sonido pongo

-no estamos- se oye la voz de Bakura

-esta bien volvemos luego-contesta Serenity

_¬¬_...

de repente se oye un trancazo desde adentro y luego Ryu abre la puerta- si estamos, en que los puedo ayudar niños

-queremos hacerte una pregunta

-esta bien pasen y siéntense.

Los dos niños se pasaron y se sentaron en la sala donde también estaba Bakura muy serio y con un chichón en la cabeza.

-hola Bakura-saludo Serenity

-Grrr...¿qué pedo?

-OO

Ryu toma una raqueta y le da un golpazo en la cabeza

-o

-Estoy tratando de educar a Bakura pero es tan...tan difícil¡y ahora te vas a poner a escribir 500 veces "debo de ser respetuoso y no decir malas palabras, mi hikary es el mejor"

-QQ ya no tengo libretas...

-y las del librero?

-llenas uu

-y las de tu cuarto?

-llenas

-y las del sótano?

-llenas

-y las de la papelería de la esquina?

-ya no están jaja, ayer queme la papelería muajajajaja muajaja Malik me ayudó jeje –crash! Ryu le da otro raquetazo -o

-y a ustedes en que los puedo ayudar?

Mokuba se levanta de su asiento muy serio ÒÓ, Ryu, de donde venimos Serenity y yo?

O/O Ryu se quedo en estado de shock...y en eso Bakura aun sobándoce la cabeza se les acerca, -yo les digo eso niños

-en serio? Sabes bien de eso?

-claro que si para que exista un bebe un hombre y una mujer deben hacer algo, solo ellos dos...

-que hacen? Tu lo has hecho?

-si en mi otra vida cuando me enamoré de Cleophertitis, el amor de mi vida, recuerdo que yo le aventaba piedras a la cabeza y luego ella me insultaba ahhh era tan romántico n/n

-si lo que sea, que es lo que hacen el señor y la señora?

-pues ellos comienzan a tener se...-¡crash! Le dan otro raquetazo.

-¡cállate!- dice Ryu-ellos aun son muy jóvenes para entender.

-verán niños cuando sus padres quisieron ser padres (viva la redundancia) fueron a china a un jardín y ahí conocieron aun pequeño duende que los invitó a ver su huerto de bebes... ellos quedaron cautivados por la belleza de esos bebes que decidieron tomar unos para cuidarlos y esos bebes son ustedes, sip u/u eso paso

-jajajajajajajajaja un duende jajajajaja- bakura no se aguanta la risa y se pone en el suelo sujetándose el estómago y carcajeándose

- ...y yo...ya tengo que irme... a...

-al partido de básquetbol donde se anotan goles verdad?-dice Mokuba sarcásticamente _¬¬_...

-si eso...no es por correrlos niños pero ya váyanse- les dice mientras los empuja fuera de su casa- adiós n/n

-jajajajajajajaja- bakura sigue riéndose hasta que crash! Otro raquetazo...

Serenity y Mokuba se miraron el uno al otro

-y ahora que hacemos Mokuba?

-ahora tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas

-a que te refieres?

-iremos con...

-no...no creí llegar a esto

-tenemos que ir con... -de los ojos de Mokuba parecían salir chispas quien creería que esta tarea llegaría a esto- iremos a preguntarle a...

**Continuara... **

**-**Aquí esta ya el segundo cap espero les haya gustado y aquí esta la continuación de los reviews:

**NikkiMaxwell:** muchas gracias por el review, jaja pobre de tu mamá en que situación la pusiste, y tienes razón que poco original fue el CEO¿una cigüeña? No se de donde sacó eso. n.n muchas gracias me diste ánimos para continuar.

**Salome Kaiba:** muchas gracias por leer mi humilde fic, de vez en cuando se me ocurren buenas ideas.

**BlackLady-AoD**pues aquí esta otro cap, muchas gracias por el review... espero que sigas leyendo.

**Thief Dagel**muchas gracias, tu review me hizo muy muy feliz, me halagaste con lo que me dijiste, QQ gracias por decirme que mi fic es de muy buen humor espero no haberte decepcionado es que este cap lo escribí en un ratito para no dejar pasar mas tiempo.

Dark Angel: órale así que somos tocayos, bueno casi, jjaja un saludo especial para ti gracias por leer.

**remi: **muchas gracias por el review, jjaja imagínate tener que enviar una postal a las cigüeñas, la verdad que acaso Kaiba no se pudo inventar algo mas original, jaja espero que sigas leyendo.

**marisa: **Ese Kaiba es muy listo para muchas cosas pero Mokuba supo como tumbar su guardia jeje, con una simple preguntita, y tendrás que esperar para ver lo que Yugi le dirá... gracias por leer.

**Min Motou: **gracias por el review y aquí esta el otro cap, no te preocupes voy a terminar este fic...

Dark Angel: de eso me encargo yo sino tendré que estrenar mi motosierra, un saludo a Min!

-QQ

**mama margarita y esmeralda: **muchisisisimas gracias por el review, y la verdad breve o largo el comentario eso no importa con el hecho de saber que leyeron mi humilde fic, con eso tengo para estar contenta, espero que sigan leyendo y espero siempre sus reviews, y claro que no son molestias me siento feliz al recibir reviews muchas gracias otra vez gracias.

**MisaoQ.Q**: hola amiguis, que bueno que te gusto el cap jeje, me sentí muy feliz por tu review espero no haberte decepcionado con este cap, por que no me convenció mucho es que lo escribí en un ratito, es que la maldita escuela me quita muchísimo tiempo, gracias por el review y claro que voy a seguir leyendo shaman Oh, es uno de mis fics favoritos al igual que el de una chica venida del futuro, creo que esos fics si son fics por que no ocupan recurrir al yaoi para ser interesantes jaja espero que sigas leyendo salu2.

**Kairake:** gracias por el review, la verdad yo también sentí pena por él cuando escribía el fic jeje, espero que sigas leyendo.

**Marieru Takaishi**muchas gracias por el review tienes razón los papás ya no saben que inventar para engañar a los pobres niños... jaja, la verdad hasta yo me sorprendí cuando se me ocurrió este fic y le di gracias a mi hermanito jeje, saludos y espero que sigas leyendo.

-Bueno creo que son todos...

Dark Angel: órale me sorprendí son 11 reviews woao, en verdad me callaste la boca little.

-jeje, todo gracias a mis queridos lectores un saludo a todos! Y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que talvez me tarde en escribir pero si lo escribiré

bye


	3. parte III

Little Angel: hola a todos estoy de vuelta perdón por la tardanza pero es que la maldita escuela no me dio tiempo, bueno aquí esta la tercera y ultima parte de este fic.

Dark Angel: y sin mas preámbulo este final inicia aaaaaaaaaaaaasiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

**¿DE DONDE VENGO?**

**PARTE III**

Serenity y Mokuba salen a la calle muy desilusionados por la poca ayuda que han recibido.

-¡Serenity¡Basta ya de juegos!

-¿qué? Pero si no estoy jugando...

-escucha tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas

-¿medidas que...? Pero si no traje regla- esculca sus bolsillos- pero si una escuadra ¿te sirve?

-yo me refería a que tendremos que ir con alguien que tome las cosas enserio.

-¿cómo quien?

-mmm... ese es el problema...¿quién puede tomar esto enserio?...ponte a pensar.

Ambos se cruzaron de manos y comenzaron a pensar y para sorpresa de todos (incluyéndome a mí y a Dark) el cerebro de Serenity comenzó a funcionar...(¿qué? Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días).

-¡ya sé!- dice Serenity

-No con él no- contesta Mokuba seriamente.

-¡entonces con...!

-no tampoco sigue pensando

-mmm...tal vez si vamos con

-¡no como crees mucho menos!

-que tal sí...

-¿es una broma o que? Claro que no sigue pensando

-¡ah! Ya sé...

-Sí! ese mero...

-¿verdad que sí?

-si ¿quién es?

-¡ups! Ya se me olvidó

-sigue pensando.

En ese momento le dan un balonazo en la cabeza a Serenity y por tremendo golpazo cayo desmayada al suelo.

Se acerca un niño llorando-¡buuuaaa! Snif...snif buaaaa esa niña rompió mi bacón con la cabeza buaaa!

En la mente de Serenity...

Solo se ve a ella misma rodeada de oscuridad...

-¿dónde estoy?...¡Hola!

-Hooolaaaa- se oye el eco

-¿quién dijo eso?

-eeeeesoooo

-¿eres tu Mokuba?

-kuuuubaaaa

-oh ya entendí es el eco - ¡eres hermosa!

-gracias ya sabia

-OO lo volveré a intentar ¡Serenity es la chica más inteligente del mundo!

-...- no se oye nada

ÒÓ –veamos... ¡El papá de parangaricutirimícuaro esta parangaricutirimicuado el que lo desenparangaricutirimicue será un buen desenparangaricutimicuador...!

-El papá de...¿qué dijiste?

-jajajaja gané, pero y ahora como me salgo de aquí?

**-Yaami y Yuuugi**- se oye su conciencia.

-¿eres mi conciencia?

**-si soy yo**

-Ah! Hola te extrañe ¿cómo has estado?

**-eso no importa**

-oye conciencia por que todo esta oscuro ¿ya me morí?

**-no! Solo te desmayaste y alrededor de ti esta todo el contenido de tu cerebro y tu mente.**

Serenity voltea a la izquierda... luego a la derecha...después arriba...y finalmente abajo y...no ve nada.

-pero no veo nada

**-yo no tengo la culpa de que hayas llegado tarde a la repartición de cerebros**

-¿repartición de cerebros¿cuándo fue que no fui?

ÒÓ- **¡esta bien me rindo! Me largo de aquí, solo te digo una cosa vayan con Yami y Yugi ellos son serios! Adiós.**

Y así mis queridos lectores es como Saerenity a perdido otras tantas conciencias.

En eso despierta sintiéndose aun muy mareada.

-¿estas bien Serenity? Dime algo- dice Mokuba

-La teoría de la relatividad trata de explicar las interacciones entre los cuerpos y fuerzas gravitacionales, se explican por la influencia de aquellos sobre la geometría espacio-tiempo espacio de cuatro dimensiones, una abstracción matemática en la que el espacio se une, como cuarta dimensión, a las tres dimensiones euclidianas.

-Oh no estas muy grave- le da un zape para que reaccione- ahora si dime algo!

-em.. algo?

-¿cuál ha sido tu mayor descubrimiento?

-que si te sientas frente al televisor encendido y cierras los ojos parece que oyes radio -

-Sí! Ahora sí estas bien.

-¡Mokuba vamos con Yami y Yugi ellos son serios!

-orale por fin pensó... creo que le di muy recio.

Minutos después por las calles de Cd. Domino...

-oye Mokuba, que no la tienda de juegos esta por el otro lado de la ciudad?

-Sí pero Yami y Yugi no esta ahí

-entonces en donde?

-Es que Yami trabaja en la biblioteca y seguramente Yugi esta con él.

-Espérate... que... que.. ¿qué dijiste?

-em... Yugi esta con él?

-no antes...

-seguramente?

-no antes

-y

-no mas antes

-biblioteca?

-no 4 palabras antes

-Yami?

-si ahora dilo completo

-Que Yami trabaja en la biblioteca...

-hasta ahí! Jajaja no te creo ¿cómo te enteraste?

-es que el otro día Seto fue a casa de Yugi retarlo a un duelo y esto fue lo que pasó...

FLASH BACK

Yugi y Seto están teniendo un duelo mientras que Mokuba esta sentado en un sillón todo aburrido viéndolos.

-y... gane- dice Yugi

-grr... otro juego y que sean 2 de 3

-esta bien

Minutos después...

-y volví a ganar- dice Yugi

-grr... que sean 3 de 5

-como quieras.

En es Yami entra a la casa con la cara mirando al suelo y las manos en los bolsillos muy...muy... triste ÓÒ

-¿Té pasa algo Yami?-pregunta Yugi

-Si, es que fui a buscar trabajo para ayudar con los gastos de la casa...

-jajajaj y por lo que veo- dice Kaiba –no encontraste verdad? Por eso la cara.

-no, te equivocas Kaiba –suspira- si encontré trabajo- vuelve a suspirar.

-pero Yami- dice Yugi- nadie a muerto por trabajar...

-si, pero para que arriesgarse

-jajaja y en donde vas a trabajar en el circo?- dice Kaiba sarcásticamente como solo él sabe.

-no, en la biblioteca-vuelve a suspirar

-no entiendo como fueron tan tontos como para darle trabajo a un tipo sin cerebro.

-grr... Yo tengo mas cerebro que tú, Seto Kaiba..

-pero no importa tenerlo sino usarlo.

-¡dices que no he usado mi cerebro!

-efectivamente

OO- oíste eso Yugi... mi cerebro esta nuevesito...nuevesito

-y a que hora entras a trabajar?- pregunta Yugi

-A las 10 de la madrugada.

-Que sean 4 de 7 Yugi?

-si como quieras Kaiba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y eso fue lo que pasó...

-jajaja, nunca me lo imaginé...¿y cuando pasó eso?

-mmm... anteayer

OO...

Momentos después...

Mokuba y Serenity entran a la biblioteca y ven a Yami sentado en una silla frente a un escritorio dormido con un libro cubriéndole la cara.

-jrrr...fiu...jrrr...fiu-Yami ronca

Serenity se le acerca y le empieza a hablar despacio- Yami...Yami...¿estas dormido? –lo empieza a mecer un poco...¿Yami estas dormido?

-jrrr...fiu...jrrr...fiu

lo empieza a mecer mas fuerte -¿Yami estas dormido?

-jrrr...fiu...jrrr...fiu hoy no quiero ir a la escuela mami...

ÒÓ Serenity se desespera y le grita -¡Yami te estoy preguntando que sí estas dormido!

-ssshhh...se oyen los lectores.

Yami abre los ojos poco a poco...- no, ya no estoy dormido

-que no se supone que estas trabajando?-dice Mokuba

-si... lo que pasa es que anoche no dormí nada

-¿y eso que tiene que ver?

-que se supone que debo dormir 8 horas diarias...

-si pero no las del trabajo... y donde andabas que no dormiste?

-en las pachangas

-¿"pachangas"¿qué es eso?- pregunta Serenity

-Ash!... pues fiestas... actualízate Serenity parece que hubieras vivido hace 5000 años

-sssshhhh!- se oyen otra vez los lectores.

Serenity ve una carta de duelo muy bonita en el escritorio –orale nunca había visto una cosa tan bella

-gracias, siempre me lo dicen – dice Yugi entrando en escena – que los trae por aquí amigos?

-es que queríamos hacerles una preguntita

-pues díganos

-ustedes saben de donde venimos Serenity y yo?

-¡queeeeeeeeeeee!- dicen Yugi y Yami a un mismo tiempo

-ssshhhh- otra vez los lectores

-y mas les vale que no salgan con tonterías de cigüeñas y duendes eh!-dice Mokuba

yami y yugi se miran seriamente a los ojos. ÒÓ ÒÓ... ÓÒ ÓÒ

-tu diles Yami

-no diles tu Yugi

-tu diles Yami

-no diles tu Yugi

-tu diles Yami

-no diles tu Yugi

-¡oigan! No nos importa quien nos diga solo háganlo y ya!

Yugi toma un gran suspiro y comienza a hablar- Verán niños...jem...cof...cof hace mucho tiempo cuando las pirámides eran jóvenes...digo...cuando sus padres eran jóvenes... ÓÒ y que se amaban...continua Yami

OO-em...pues verán-se rasca la cabeza- oigan ya fueron a preguntarle a alguien mas?

-si, yo le pregunte a Seto, serenity a Joe y luego fuimos con Ryu y Bakura

-y que les dijeron?

-pues Seto hablo de una cigüeña de Paris, Joey de un planeta en el que las personas cultivan bebes que nacen de flores que luego los reparten alrededor del mundo y Ryu nos habló de un huerto de un duende en china.

-¿ y qué dijo Bakura?

-pues por alguna razón Ryu no lo dejo terminar, pero la verdad no le estaba entendiendo

En ese instante se le prendió el foco a Yami -- pues miren la mera neta es que todo lo que les dijeron es verdad jeje.

-es que miren u.u –Yami comienza con su narración- aquel misterioso planeta se llama China mmm... en honor de su dios, si eso, y verán, en ese planeta las personas con ayuda de unos pequeños duendes tienen un enorme huerto de flores de donde nacen los bebes, pero por ser un huerto tan bello se le llama "Jardín de Paris", y después de que ya tienen a los bebes las parejas que se aman de todo el mundo les envían una carta para pedir uno, y así las personas de ese planeta envían a los bebes en cigüeñas que tienen oxigeno integrado a todos los rincones el universo. Y eso fue lo que paso. UU

Oo ? Todos se quedaron con cara de "What? Y este de cual se fumó"

-y lo que dijo Bakura donde quedo?-pregunta Serenity

-emm...Bakura esta loco

-Eso que nos dijiste no es cierto- dice Mokuba

-que si –responde Yami

-que no

-que sí

-que no

-que sí

-que no

-que sí

los lectores se molestan por el ruido -¡sssshhh- y eso llega la dueña de la biblioteca super enojadísima -¡Yami estas Despedido!

-Siiiiiiiii!- voltea a ver a Yugi –cof...cof digo nooooo!

Minutos después fuera de la biblioteca

-lamento que por mi culpa te hallan despedido Yami- dice Mokuba muy triste

-bah... no importa

-oye Yami no te creo nada por favor díganos la verdad

-oh no!-dice Yugi –puedo sentir las fuerzas maléficas del mal rodeando este mundo

-¿qué dices Yugi?-yami capta la idea-Ah... yo también lo siento...vamos salvemos el mundo de la oscuridad

-si...vamos- Yami y Yugi se van corriendo

-Grr... genial y ahora que haremos...

-mokuba...

-que?

-Te tengo 2 noticias un buena y una mala

-dime la buena

-que se nos acabaron las opciones por que los hermanos Isthar se fueron de vacaciones a Egipto después de que Bakura los amenazo de destruir su casa con la nueva basuka mx333 que consiguió en el barrio de Tepito por que simplemente Malik le cae gordo.

-¿y la mala?

-esa era la mala...

-entonces cual es la buena

-que me encontré una moneda

-en donde?

-en la cartera de una señora pero eso no importa

Tanta frustración ocasionó que los pobres niños se pusieran a llorar como magdalenas, pero en ese instante apareció su salvación y su día tan nublado por fin se ilumino (Dark Angel¿estaba nublado?).

-les sucede algo niños, por que lloran?- se oye la voz de una chica

-es que -dice Serenity- mi moneda se llama Arnoldo

-y?

-es una moneda hembra buaaaaa!

-no es cierto- dice Mokuba-estamos así por que nadie nos quiere ayudar con la tarea, snif, snif

-¿yo los puedo ayudar?

Mokuba abre los ojos y ve a la chica, por un momento lo dudó pero al fin y al cabo peor es nada..

Minutos después ------------

-y eso fue lo que paso- dice la chica

-oh ya entendí –dice Serenity- entonces mi papá es del sur de California pero conoció a mi mama en Florida, y desde que se casaron vivimos aquí, entonces soy de California

-Sí, y tu mokuba...?

-mi hermano y yo estuvimos en un orfanato en Londres cuando el Sr. Kaiba nos adopto y nos trajo a vivir a Cd. Domino.

-si así es.

-muchisisisisisisimas gracias Tea, aun no entiendo por que todos se ponían tan nerviosos cuando les preguntábamos de que lugar éramos originarios jeje (captaron?) bien vámonos Serenity...

-Sí adiós Tea..

-adiós amigos...

**FIN**

Little angel: les gusto?

Dark Angel: al fin de cuentas si me agrado

Little Angel/ gracias, es mi primer fic terminado y me agradó mucho estoy orgullosa de él jeje, apuesto a que no se esperaban ese final jaja

Dark Angel: la verdad que esos niños si confundieron a todos.

Little Angel: aquí esta la contestación de los reviews...

**Walking**: muchas gracias por tu review, perdona por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero enserio no tenia nada de tiempo, espero que te haya gustado el final...

**MisaoQ.Q:** muchas gracias por tu review amiga, me alegra que te guste el fic y que tambien te haya gustado el final jeje. Lo de Cleophertitis la verdad no se de donde lo saque, solo se me ocurrió al igual que lo de Harry Potter, yo creo que fueron todos los chocolates con refresco que me comí ese día, n.n, muchas gracias otra vez y tu fic también me encanta...

**K-chan: **muchas gracias por tu review, no lo puedo creer así que te robaron la inocencia muy joven pobre de ti te compadezco espero que te haya gustado este final...jeje

**yuriy Hiwatari**muchas gracias por tu review, que me encantó jeje, opino igual que vos cuando uno no sabe que decir de plano no sabe que decir, y además ni yo puedo entender de donde sacaron tantas historias wao, y lo que dijo Yami ese si que se quemó, pero apuesto a que no esperabas que fuera Tea la que al final entendiera el verdadero significa de la preguntita. Me encanto tu review muchas gracias!

**Salome Kaiba:** muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado mas ese capitulo y espero que este te haya gustado mucho mas, y perdón por la tardanza...

**Marisa:** muchas gracias por tu review, opino igual que tu, tan sencilla la pregunta y no poderles decir, sino tener que esperar a la menos esperada a que se los dijera, pero bien dijo Mokuba, peor es nada n.n besos!

**Thief Dagel:** muchas gracias por tu review, y tienes razón Bakura iba a ser muy directo, pudo haber traumado a los pobres niños pero en fin aun así me encanta, y que tal la explicación de Yami eh, me da mucha alegría que te inspires a escribir humor, hazlo y seré una lectora solo avísame va?

Dark Angel: gracia por tu saludo yo te mando otro casi gemelo mío de nombre!

**0o0khris0o0: **muchas gracias por tu review! Pues aunque no lo creas Ryu quiere educar a mi lindo Bakura, pero incluso yo y Dark aun no estamos seguras de que esas libretas estén llenas de planas como "no digas malas palabras", "debo portarme bien", "no debo destruir el universo" "mi hikari es el mejor" o "Little Angel es la chica mas linda" pero en fin es Bakura.

**Anyeli Cetra**: muchas gracias por tu review! Enserio te dio tanta risa? Me alegra saber eso, perdón por dejar a los chicos como ñoños, pero aun asi son lindos muchas gracias!

Little Angel: Muchas gracias a todos por tomar algo de su tiempo en leer mi historia y dejar un review los amo!

Dark angel: bueno los vemos en otro fic que estamos planeando, no les adelantamos mucho pero tal vez sea un Tea/Yami, para todas aquellas personas a las que les gusta esa pareja nosotras no somos muy amantes de esa pero respetamos gustos y como escritoras debemos hacer fics para todo los gustos...

Little Angel: menos yaoi adiós! n.n


End file.
